


Paying the Piper: Part Two

by gemini_cole



Series: HenryxPoppy [2]
Category: British Actor RPF, Henry Cavill - Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-15
Updated: 2014-08-15
Packaged: 2018-02-13 05:49:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,090
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2139390
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gemini_cole/pseuds/gemini_cole





	Paying the Piper: Part Two

Paying the Piper: Part Two

“Excuse me?”

            “You heard me. I didn’t stutter. I said ‘dance for me.’” Henry grinned, cocking an eyebrow as he pushed a button on the remote. The sound of Def Leppard’s “Pour Some Sugar on Me” suddenly started blaring through the speakers.

            Poppy shook her head as she crossed the room to him. Plucking the remote out of his hand, she muted the stereo.

            “I have neighbors, you know. And I try to stay on their good side. If you think I’m going to dance to that cheesy 80’s stripper music, you’re not nearly as smart as you claim to be.”

            ‘My win, my rules.”

            “I didn’t agree to this. Therefore, your “rules” are null and void.” Poppy strode past him to the stereo, intent on turning it off. Suddenly, Henry was behind her, one hand sweeping her hair to the side, the other at her hip, pulling her to him as his lips pressed to her neck.

            “C’mon, princess. Just this once. One song, I’ll behave, I swear.”

            Even as he said it, Henry’s hand inched up her side, heading in the direction of her breast, as his lips brushed the shell of her ear. Poppy knew she was rapidly heading into dangerous territory. Henry has a way of turning her into a needy, hormonal mess. After what seemed like an eternity, Poppy turned, placing a hand on the broad plane of his chest, and pushed firmly.

            “You. Sit. And stay. If I’m gonna do this, I’m doing it _my_ way.” Poppy kept pushing, forcing Henry to stumble backwards until he was sitting back in the chair. She marched back over to the stereo, and for the next couple of minutes, the only sound in the room was of Poppy pressing buttons. She could feel Henry’s eyes on her every move, as the tension in the room built. To Poppy, it felt like a summer night back home, and the silence between the lightning flash and clap of thunder during a storm. Like the science of the storm, Poppy wondered if drawing out the tension of the room could also draw out the distance between them. Henry was edging closer and closer to invading the personally built wall she had carefully constructed around herself, and she knew she couldn’t let that happen. Not yet, not again.

            Taking a deep breath, she walked back across the room. Standing in front of Henry, she kicked off her heels, sending them scattering across the hardwood entryway. Turning to face him, Poppy popped open the first button of her blouse.

            “Rule 1: No touching. Got it?”

            Henry nodded wordlessly.

            “Rule 2: No filming on your phone, or talking about this. Like, ever. Not to anyone. If I hear that you breathed a word of this, I will personally take a butter knife to the major and his 2 generals. Catch my drift?”

            The look on his face was priceless. He shifted in his chair, leaning back, crossing and re-crossing his legs. Clearing his throat, Henry finally stammered, “uh, yeah. Major and generals. Got it.”

            “Good. Rule 3: It’s over when I say it’s over, and you get up and go home.” With that, Poppy clicked a button on the remote, and tossed it on the couch, as she bowed her head, and began unbuttoning the rest of the buttons on her blouse.

            Tossing her blouse in the general direction of the couch, Poppy turned, facing away from Henry and began unzipping her skirt just as the stereo started playing “Bad Girls” by M.I.A, a favorite of Poppy’s. Slowly she began undulating her hips, swaying left and right. The skirt caught there, and hung precariously for no more then a moment before she switched her hips, and it fell in a heap to the floor. As she rotated her hips, turning slowly in circles, she gracefully kicked it out of her way. Her arms out to the side, she shimmed and rolled her hips, swaying in time to the music. With her eyes closed, she could almost pretend she was at her usual belly dancing class, and not dancing half-naked in front of her very attractive co-worker. The one man she couldn’t and shouldn’t have.

            Poppy nearly lost herself, swaying her hips back and forth, practicing the belly rolls and hip shakes she had learned in class. As she rotated and faced forward again, she opened her eyes. Finally leveling her gaze at Henry nearly brought her to her knees.

            There he was, no longer the leaning back, in control Henry. His legs uncrossed, spread even, as he leaned forward. His hands gripped the arms of the chair, as he stared, mouth agape. Even from here, Poppy could see the rise and fall of his chest.

            The way he looked at her should have unnerved her. The look on his face, his posture, everything screamed “unadulterated lust.” His eyes raked over her, taking in her every move, from the curve of her hips to the tiny beads of sweat beginning to dot the valley of her breasts. Had she really caused that? She felt sexy, powerfully commanding, and lit from within. No one had every looked at her in quite the same way.

            The song fading out snapped him out of his reverie. Before he knew what he was doing, he was standing in front of her. Looking down at her, his arm snaked out, sliding up her back to fist her hair. As he pulled her closer, he tugged firmly, and bent as her face lifted to meet his. Murmuring against her lips he whispered, “Tell me to stop, and I will.”

            Poppy’s hands once again pressed against his chest, but before she could push him away, she felt the galloping of his heartbeat beneath her fingertips. If she hadn’t known before, she knew now that she was gone. At least for tonight, she was his, and he was hers. Sliding her hand up his chest and around to his neck, she buried her fingers in the curls there and tugged on them. Nibbling on his lower lip and swiping it with her tongue, she began walking backwards, grinning as she pulled him with her. Hoping that one night would be enough to get her want of him of her system, she ushered him into her bedroom and pushed him back onto the bed, undressing him as she did. With her mind made up, she vowed to enjoy the limited time with him that she had.


End file.
